sonic: force one, alphaeity
by Fantazindy Fanfiction
Summary: this is a story I GUARANTEE will shock the wits out of you. you'll NEVER see another story like this EVER. it should be spiritual or something but...
1. author's note

Hi everyone!

Uhh… My name is 'fantazindy fanfiction'. I had an original account but when I made a huge mistake so… I had to make a new one.

Hopefully I don't make the same mistake again… ~_~

This story is the first story EVER in my Sonic trilogy. Some parts had to be, as discovered by me, deleted because mainly they were fight scenes. Not that they were mature… but there were boring. ~_~ Oh well…

Anyways I joined this site nearly 4 months ago so don't blame any newbie stuff I write…

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to SEGA. Lyrics of 'united' belong to michael buble. The only things I own are the Alpha Ring, Roho, Namgge, Cope and Mobe. So far...

SONIC STORIES THAT DO _NOT_ HAPPEN: All Sonic TV shows and comics, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight, and more if I discover any.


	2. preface

PREFACE

Obviously Sonic was going to win this battle. Anyone could. At least for at least 80 years. But he was losing. All because of the correct decision he made and the person he chose. It wasn't her. It wasn't him or _him_ or that guy or anyone he knew and loved. It was someone so mighty that he would have to follow all the time. But in the consequence of _this_.

As he got up and stared into the sky, he knew he had only minutes left. The almighty one said this would come. He couldn't accept it. And here it was. About to happen in front of his eyes; no, he was going to experience it himself; no, he would see it in the sea, mirroring himself. He would lose everything. Everything in this world. He would lose them on this bright night where everything seemed bright and hopeful. Her, him,_ him_, and that guy. It would seem like the last two only got along with him only recently, but he was still going to lose them.

As he sat there looking melancholic and all that jazz, his loved ones came. Later they would be crushed to death by grief of this lost battle. And a light of hope would engulf him in the world he never knew. It boiled down to this.

The almighty one came up to him, put his hand on his shoulder, and whispered, 'You're on your own...'

* * *

"Love never fails. But when there are prophecies they fail, they will cease; when there are tongues, they will be stilled; when there is knowledge they will pass away. For we know in part and we prophesy in part, but when perfection comes, the imperfection disappears."

- 1 Corinthians 13: 8-10


	3. chaperone

Sonic jolted awake. He was practically drenched in sweat. It had been obvious he had a bad dream.

He lost.

Well, to exact, and to be melodramatic, he died in a war, but petty details were overlooked. Sonic could only pant and gasp at the last part.

In summary, he would lose and die.

Well, this dream had finally jolted some sense into our hero- in reality it's not all winning and heroic stuff. In real life we will lose. And we will die.

Well, the dream HAD to occur after Sonic had saved the world, again, and this time from a huge stone monster that had seven eyes and lived in the earth's core. Rather heroic, and this dampened whatever victory was in it.

It doesn't have to be when he grows old. It could be now; it could be when he turns 16. It could be any time. And, surely enough, it was Sonic's 16th birthday

Birthdays were times to relax, to have fun, to sit back and let everything just fly like clouds in the sky. But ironically, Sonic, our laid-back hedgehog hero, felt rather apprehensive.

What if the dream comes true? Ridiculous as it may seem, 'what if' never sounds crazy. Maybe there was a spiritual meaning to it? Or something of equal horror occurs? Sonic paced about his house as his mind paced these questions. He needed to think. What approach shall he use? Should he put his hands back or forward? Should he kick out or invite? Celebrate celebration or dwell on pessimism?

Sonic opened the door. A gust of wind rushed inside.

"Heh." He thought. "I'll find out sooner or later. But I'd rather do the thing I love doing!"

Running.

He dashed along the streets. He felt that no present would be better than freedom.

He could see that no one had jack-in-the-boxes in their hands. They were just minding their own business, shooting some 'Happy Birthday' wishes towards him. But Sonic had to shush them, because of the nightmare that was a superstition of bad luck of birthdays, that they wouldn't be constantly reminding him of the possible danger approaching, but to them he said, "None of your business". Good thing they accepted it.

Sonic caught sight of Amy Rose. She caught sight of him, smiled and waved. The three words she said made Sonic cover his ears, shush her and then break (due to the embarrassment that he was hugging her awkwardly with one arm)

"Happy Birthday Sonic!"

Amy half-blushed and then snapped out of her trance. She turned to Sonic and smiled.

"Anything your sneaky mind would have planned?" Sonic asked, worried that Amy would have planned a sneaky surprise. Amy stifled a giggle. Sonic tried to guess the answers, but he feared all. A date, a marriage proposal, a kiss…

Sex?

Sonic's head formed beads of sweat, without Sonic commanding to. Amy noticed it and blushed.

"Sorry Sonic," Amy said apologetically. "I couldn't put it into a box…"

Sonic snapped out of his trance and half-heartedly snickered. "Nah, just quicken a little to spit it out."

"Ok…"

"What is it then?"

"Well, it's this… I'll take you any place you want!"

Sonic's eyes visibly widened in horror. Amy giggled.

"Oh don't be a sissy. We're not on a date. I'll just protect you from anything. That means no stupid stuff like…"-she cleared her throat-"… I don't want to talk about it. Don't think of me as a master or a date, just think of me as a… uh…"

"_Chaperone?"_

"Yeah. Something like that."

Sonic nodded, while in thought. This could be a trick, Sonic, he thought. This could be a date to make it sound like a present. But somehow, Amy was not insistent. Something was up…

Sonic decided to give in. After all, he did turn her down countless times. Now it's not even a date. Sonic smiled, and Amy blushed.

"All right Ames, but I think I shouldn't be choosing, in case I bore you." He finally said.

"Oh thanks Sonic!" Amy exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Sonic. It was uncalled for, but Sonic felt warmth, and he smiled.

Wow… he thought. She's so warm… her personality is so kind and considerate and now she's taking me out…

Sonic got a shock the way he phrased it. She wasn't taking him out on a date! She was just going to be his…

_Chaperone._

Amy had to choose wisely. No, this wasn't a trick, but, somehow, she'd unintentionally tricked him out for a date…

Amy wanted to go out shopping… for a few stuff, she assured him. Sonic thought he could look around for stuff that male guys like (**just to let you know i know what both genders like, but of course i feel SO embarassed just to put it down...**). Amy then stared in Sonic's emerald eyes for a few moments. Sonic gazed back into Amy's jade eyes. Both of their eyes looked a bit watery, like they were emotionally touched. Then Sonic realised what he was doing and he snapped out of the trance before Amy thought he was going to pull a kiss.

"Shall we, chaperone?" Sonic asked.

Amy giggled. "With pleasure."

Sonic and Amy then strode into the mall, which was packed like salons. In fact, when they were at the entrance, a crowd of people were exiting. Sonic's eyes widened in horror.

"Hold on!" he shouted to Amy, and as he did, he grabbed Amy's hand and weaved through the rushing crowd.

Luckily, they didn't sustain a scratch.

Sonic panted a bit. "You okay, Ames?" he asked. But he saw Amy blushing from the handhold.

Sonic cheeks displayed a magenta colour, without him commanding. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand again. It was comfy and warm.

Sonic snapped out of his trance quickly and then muttered that they should continue, and both settled on that.

Amy was trying her very hardest not to bore Sonic with girl stuff, such as clothes and cosmetics and all. But the first store she went to was a boutique. Sonic understood, like as if he was a psychic, that she wanted to actually get some clothes. Amy, as Sonic realised, had a much better fashion sense than he did, and she was able to pick lovely clothes for the two. Sonic was pretty confused about the entire 'attire' thing, and didn't even feel like wearing _clothes_ , so Amy explained that she wanted others to admire him, to physically draw attention to him, since it _was _his birthday.

Later, they both went shopping for more stuff. And we know how different gender-people like different stuff, right? Wrong. For some random reason when Sonic went to look at sports stuff, Amy didn't mind. And when Amy went to look at girl's stuff (like I said ppl, I'm a boy!!) Sonic didn't appear bored. He looked rather inquisitive. But something was wrong about his gaze…

Lunch came and went. After that, the two hedgehogs went out and decided to go out. Sonic was very glad he survived the mall- the 'men's-opinion' living hell… too late. He had plastered that on his expression and Amy wanted to pose a bigger challenge, not based by one's interests, but by one's phobias…

Amy ran (grasping Sonic's hand) towards her desired place. Oh, how she would have loved to see Sonic's expression when they got there! Sonic got confused, and he wanted to run as well, but, number 1, she wouldn't be able to catch up if he did, and also, she was the one going to the certain place. Sonic was very used to holding Amy's hand- it was pleasure, for his hand, that was.

Sonic widened his eyes when he saw where she was heading- by the look of the fine brown grains that enveloped the floor and the turquoise water lapping the shore that was the sea- the beach. He never scrutinised a beach before, just looked at it and declared it as 'hell' in one second, so he scanned it for once. And it was amazing! Inhaling the sea breeze, listening to the tide washing the sand and the occasional seagull cry, and the _sea _was absolutely breath-taking, shining in the sun (remember that it is noon). A smile formed on his face. It was so exhilarating, and combined with his aquaphobia, it made everything look sad- he was never ever going to enjoy it, being naturally afraid and missing out one of the most ravishing things in life. The smile faded. How much, he thought, am I missing out now? How much…

"Sonic? Sonic!" a cry shook him from the dream realm. Sonic started awake. He saw a pink hedgehog's face staring at him, as if she was thinking if he was mentally competent.

"Sonic? What happened?" Amy asked, wondering if Sonic was O.K. or not, obviously. Sonic looked at her- her worried expression, her curious eyes, and her lip that was twitching a bit. Sonic smiled. "'Course I'm good. Uhh… Where did you say you were heading?" Amy smiled back; a warm and welcoming one. " Well… I've got good news and bad news. Good news is we're not going in the water physically." Sonic heaved a huge sigh. But the word caught his attention. "What do you mean by 'Physically'?" Sonic reiterated. Amy laughed, sounding like a chorus of bells. "That's the bad news- we're travelling across the water- we're going for a short cruise; it's the opening and tomorrow is its maiden voyage, so one: it's free, and two: we can leave anytime." Sonic eyes widened and his ears twitched back. A cruise; what are the possibilities? - Never-ending, some of which that you'd get punched in your good face if you rubbed it in Sonic's. So he shooed those away and, since this was Amy's choice, he agreed. Amy smiled.

As they boarded it, Amy brandished one of her bag-laden arms towards Sonic. He didn't get it. Amy had to roll her eyes for THAT part. "Sonic you're supposed to change into whatever I give you. It's a…girl thing…oops. You wouldn't get it. Anyways why don't you just take these bags and head to the bathroom to-" Before she could finish, Sonic vanished at supersonic speed to the room that was the bathroom. Amy sweatdropped. So like him. She went to her own sex's bathroom.

Sonic looked into the bag that Amy had handed him. He rummaged through them- a long-sleeved white shirt, long black pants, a black jacket, a tie- well, no doubt it was a tux. And Sonic NEVER wore a tux before, so he struggled to put the clothes on. They had the strange and sickening feel of leather- thick and all. And obviously it wasn't going to help with the tie either- he ended up tying the damned thing into a fingerless glove. And when he went out he looked a tad bit like a freak. When Amy came out Sonic's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

Amy was wearing a white dress, and it was the kind of dress that went to your ankles and the straps was invisible. It clung to her hour-glass figure, and it looked…beautiful. To Sonic at least- many others walked by without even taking a glimpse. Amy caught Sonic's expression. She stifled a laugh. "Well?" she asked him. Sonic then jolted up, as if he had a bad nightmare from sleeping. "Uhh…you look great, Ames." He managed to stutter. But he could have used so many other adjectives… Amy smiled . "Thanks," she said. Then she loosened Sonic's tie and did it for him. Both of them blushed when the distance between their bodies was inches apart.

Amy then grabbed Sonic's wrist and started walking up and down the cruise. Its grandeur was almost too irresistible- black smoke pillowed out of the chambers, which ironically looked beautiful, the size made everything around him look so small, and the metal exterior glimmered like thousands of diamonds were embedded on the surface. Then, after their rather long stroll, they sat down on a bench that was in an area that was practically deserted. Sonic fell asleep as fast as his running which left Amy nothing to do. She sighed. She looked at Sonic- he was like a marble statue, his arms in an awkward mid-air crossed form. If Sonic ever got weary, he would be practically nothing…

As she looked up into the sky, and the sun's golden rays spread over her surrounding like a blanket, she herself sunk slowly into sleep…

THUD!

Amy started awake. She couldn't see anything; but she could feel that she was buried in something- something hard and warm and comfortable…

No prizes for guessing- Sonic's chest.

Amy quickly shifted into her original form- the force of her falling had shifted Sonic's arm awkwardly that he was hugging her. She couldn't help blushing. She then went to walk around; she swore she saw him smiling.

She went over to the restaurant- and it was SO grand! It was not only huge, but its ambience was excellent, the food looked very fine-dining-like, and it was crowded- a clear hint that it was popular. She was about t step in when she heard a voice.

"What a magnificent restaurant; very typical of you, Amy."

Amy was so startled that she jumped about a foot in the air, and her hand accidentally hit that person that was Sonic .

"Hey, what was that for?" he demanded in a firm but not stern ton. Amy then sighed, relieved. "Oh… sorry Sonic I thought you were someone else… what were you doing whispering in my ear like that?" He shrugged. Amy rolled her eyes. "Oh well… it doesn't matter. Let's eat."

When they went in together, everyone stared at them for a while, especially at Sonic. "What are they staring at?" Sonic asked her. Amy shrugged. "I guess it's because we're in fancy clothes; they must be thinking we just got out of a wedding." Here both of them blushed for a brief moment, and Sonic asked, "But before no one stared at us when we were two metres away, and now people think we're show freaks or something." Amy shrugged. "I guess they think we're together." Sonic shrugged.

Here they found a place to sit and they ordered their food- fine dining food I mean. Sonic now had a chance to talk to her.

"Amy can I be honest with you for a moment?" Sonic asked. Amy turned around. "Yes?" she asked. Sonic took a deep breath. "You've been very nice to me lately. It's been so nice…and it practically counts as my best day ever…and I've never ever kicked back and enjoy company…your company… and I've got a weird feeling in me… like I know you better and all… and you've been so nice… I'm just not sure. Why is it so?" The confession stunned Amy for a moment, and it looked like Sonic was…

And the feeling; there was definitely something about her and Sonic. Something weird, as testified by true blue, but pleasant all the time…

Amy just answered, "I don't know" and Sonic could only answer, "Oh". That was the end.

Then a waiter came with a glass bottle to them. "Your _wine_ sir?" he said. Sonic got horrified by that. "You ordered WINE? But you're not allowed to drink it till you're 16!" (**I'm making it 16 rather than 18**) Amy's smirk then pointed out the obvious, much to his embarrassment to the waiter. All the waiter did then was pour the wine in Sonic's glass, and after explaining to the waiter that she was 14, Amy then watched Sonic stare at the wine for a while, like an alien to Earth food, while the waiter left. He looked at it, sniffed it, and finally tasted it. His mouth twisted into an ugly shape. "It's so bitter," he mumbled. Amy laughed. Eventually Sonic got used to the wine and he no longer complained about its bitterness.

Eventually their food came. As they ate and looked at each other in glimpses, they found themselves more beautiful/handsome in that sense, as they studied each other's bodies, their shape, their face, and their actions- everything looked tempting.

Eventually they finished their food. Sonic had downed the entire bottle already. In fact he acted woozy, but not drunk. Amy could see Sonic gradually losing his balance, up to the point where his face almost plummeted into his food; all of this was so hilarious. Sonic mumbled that he wanted to go home. So Amy agreed. Sonic was definitely the fastest thing alive, but when under the influence of alcohol, it didn't look like it, rather the opposite. It got up to the point where Amy had to grab his hand and drag him slightly along the way. To make things worse, it was freezing.

By the time they got to Sonic's house, Sonic had lost a lot of balance, but he kept his mentality. Amy struggled to push him inside. In the living room Sonic almost fell asleep, and this irritated Amy a bit. "Sonic, could you PLEASE carry your own weight… you're a little heavy…." Sonic couldn't respond. In the end Amy gave up and shoved Sonic to the couch, but the sheer force dragged her with him. "Sonic!" she gasped. But too late.

Because they crashed into one another, and so did their lips.

Amy was stunned. Sure it was an accident, but she could feel the slight movement in Sonic's lips against hers. Sonic's eyes widened for the briefest moment, and they closed, and he began kissing her slowly, but passionately. Amy mimicked him. And it was spectacular, the feeling! They tasted so good! Amy's lips were delicate, like a flower, and Sonic's were hard, like marble. As they collided, the feeling was extraordinary, and it overwhelmed them. After a minute, they broke apart. There was a long silence over what happened just now. Amy broke it.

"Are you woozy still?"

"No. I'm cured."

"Oh."

"Ok, cut to the chase. Why was I kissing you when I woke up?"

"I fell. Your weight pulled me down."

"Yeah right."

"Sonic! I'm serious!"

"It was on purpose wasn't it." It wasn't a question.

"No."

"No, it was on purpose. If it was an accident you wouldn't be kissing back."

"You were kissing back you know. Speak for yourself."

"I was." This shocked Amy. He _wanted_ the kiss? And he was accusing Amy about the entire thing. How ironic, she thought. But to him he asked, "Why?"

"Because it was wonderful. It was so overwhelming that if I didn't I'd go insane. You'd kiss back as well. As fire and ice collide without destroying each other it'd be a good combo."

"So…"

"I'm not mad that you kissed me. We were both overwhelmed by it. You'd be surprised about it if you were me."

"Sonic…I wasn't overwhelmed by it. That was my first; but I know how to handle it."

"You're lying. If you really had a crush on me then you'd be overwhelmed by it as well. …alright, I had a crush on you; that was why I was overwhelmed by it. The urge to kiss you overshadowed the knowledge of right and wrong. It was so bad."\

"…maybe I was lying."

"See? You have a crush on me as well."

"I give up."

To this Sonic smiled. Then it was silent. No one moved for a moment; their own individual pair of eyes were staring at their counterparts- a jade to emerald, an emerald to jade. The beholder of the emerald eyes broke the silence. He muttered something too low to understand. He then took his partner's face in his cool hands. Then he hesitated to make sure that Amy would be alright.

When he ensured that, he pressed his marble lips on Amy's- and hard.

As the two kissed, Sonic, ironically, wanted more, and the kiss became gradually faster and more passionate. As he predicted, Amy was overwhelmed by it- she hadn't noticed this before, but she concentrated on the feeling, and let it drive her to what could possibly be insanity.

This was accelerated until the point where Amy could feel something soft and rough protrude her mouth. She permitted access, and she used her own tongue as well to fight his. Her tongue burned against his cool one, like fire and ice without destroying each other. As they played with each others' tongues, the feeling, the collision, the overwhelming were all nothing as expected. And, as they realised they were breathing animals, the broke apart.

Sonic smiled. "Told you," he teased.

Amy didn't respond. She'd just kissed the hero of the world, the one she wanted, the one she had been chasing for goodness-knows-how-long. Kissing Sonic was a drug- she wanted more. But… it can't drive it to _that_ point. So she embraced Sonic in her arms.

Like fire and ice.

Sonic then smiled. He put his body on the couch, Amy snuggling to him. It was cramped, but it was totally worth it.

Then the coldness came in. And it was aggravated to the point where Sonic's leather jacket was freezing.

Then Amy got an idea.

When he was sleeping, Amy took off Sonic's jacket and put it to one side. The white shirt was even colder. She sighed. Then, she inconspicuously unloosened Sonic's tie and unbuttoned his shirt before stripping it off. Then she snuggled into Sonic's chest, which was ironically warm, and she felt better. She had the sneaky thought of undoing all of is clothes, but she shook it off- she then drifted into slumber.

When she fell deep into sleep, Sonic opened one eye and looked at Amy sleeping, looking so cute. He smiled.

Sweet dreams Amy, he thought. Sweet dreams…


	4. historical stories

The light blasted at Sonic's eyes. It burned them, like as if it was shouting; 'WAKE UP!!!' at them. Sonic opened them. The first thing they met was not the light, but the pink hedgehog sleeping next to him. She was buried deep in his bare chest as well as in her own dreams.

As he reminisced the past day he had, a smile played on his mouth. He leaned over and pressed his lips on Amy's forehead. Then she stirred awake. She was mumbling something inaudible. But it sounded like, "Sonic..." to him. She then looked up at him. She smiled.

"Hey," was all she could say. Sonic smiled in response. Then Amy realised what had happened the other night.

"Oh!" she then exclaimed, and she looked down at Sonic half-dressed, and she thought back of how she almost got to the point of mating. Then she frantically searched the area for Sonic's shirt, jacket and tie. They were nowhere.

"Looking for these?" sonic then asked. Amy whirled her head towards him- rather in particular his hand that had his torso clothing. Amy then blushed. "Sonic, I'm…sorry about that… I was so cold…and…" Here Amy was cut off by Sonic's kiss. She then flashbacked to the other time they were in this position. It was wonderful, she thought.

As Sonic let go, he then nonchalantly placed his hand on the back of her head. "Don't worry," he assured. "I saw that- it was a wonderful feeling to me." Then his eyes were caught in the never-wavering gaze of Amy's. They stuck like that, like a magnet, without blinking or getting watery. Then Sonic closed his and laid back.

"So, any dreams you wanna discuss?" When Sonic asked this his bore teeth glinted. But he felt Amy stiffen.

"What?" Sonic's joking expression faded. "'s just a joke…" Amy half-smiled. "I know… but I've been having dreams of…"

"_Nightmares?!_Oh, Amy…"

"No, not bad dreams. They're… just…you know…you and me…being se-"

"Amy! Don't say anymore. Don't worry. I won't do anything like that."

"That's the problem! The desire is so strong that if it's not fulfilled I'll…"

Sonic sighed. "Then…"

""But I can't. I'll be upsetting –"

"Who? Your father?"

"No… I mean yes. He's yours as well."

Sonic felt his jaw plummet to earth. "We're…"

"No… not that kind. His name is… Roho. A Master Spirit."

"A what?"

"A Master Spirit. You see… do you like historical stories?"

"'s long as it's not boring."

"Just don't say or comment anything about them. You see, according to the Alpha book, Roho was a king of a Kingdom called the Alpha Kingdom. He was the king of the hedgehogs, and every single hedgehog lived in the Alpha Kingdom, happy and carefree, except for the fact that every hedgehog had to worship Roho and perform sacrifices every now and again, and the fact that they could not Eclipse or else-"

"Eclipse? I thought that was a natural phenomenon."

"Eclipse meant doing something wrong. It meant breaking a few rules that Roho established. Anyone who broke them would be sentenced under Roho's Alpha Sentence- death." Sonic cringed here.

"Anyways the rules were that no one could worship other spirits or hedgehogs, or make a material thing, or use Roho's name unnecessarily, or steal, or lie, or covet anything. The three Alpha rules were to obey him always, never murder, and never-"

"Have sex before marriage."

"Exactly. Anybody who did not obey these rules would have considered Eclipsed, and whoever does not ask for forgiveness- or Reverse Eclipse- after deliberately committing one would be killed."

"How?"

"You see, Roho was the most powerful hedgehog that ever existed- and exists. He is an immortal- he created the hedgehog world, and has a force in him called Alphaeity. He could do ANYTHING. He could outfight anybody, outsmart anybody, and out_run_ anybody. That includes you." Sonic looked down, looking apologetic.

"I…I thought I was the fastest and strongest thing on earth. I…I don't know what to say," he muttered. Amy placed her hand on his. "I'm…I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have said that. I'll stop." Sonic didn't hesitate when he pressed his lips on hers, moving them gently and passionately, as if saying 'I forgive you'. His fingers entwined in one of her quills. Soon his oxygen supply ran out, but his finger pulled harder, and, with a sigh, he released his mouth.

"I…I wish I could see him in person." He said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Impossible. He can only be seen when you're dead as a believer. There are many people who are not believers, and they worship other idols. But…they are not destroyed."

"Why?" But before anyone could answer Sonic's question, the doorbell rang shrilly.

Sonic then dashed to the door, almost teleporting there. As he opened the door, he caught sight of a man he never thought he would see in a million years. For the second time in one day, Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Sonic?"

As Amy looked at her visitor, her jaw dropped as well.

"W-What the heck are you doing here?"

In front of the two hedgehogs was a man, round as an egg, wearing a red suit, with a moustache that stretched from one edge of the galaxy to another, and his head gleaming in the light, under of which had a mind that rivalled Sonic's mechanic friend.

Dr. Robotnik.

His voice was coarse and of fake joy. "Ho ho ho! Sonic, it's been a long, LONG time, hasn't it?"

Sonic immediately crouched into a defensive position over Amy, his eyes blazing, his nostrils flaring, and his teeth bearing. "Get AWAY from here this instant. NOW!!"

Eggman's fake smile faded. "Sonic. No need to act this way…"

"I have every reason to be upset and angry with you!"

"I'm didn't recently do anything bad…"

"I still hate you for destroying my identity! Do you know how depressed I was when I couldn't recognise myself, and neither could Amy or Tails? Get away." The last syllable dropped.

"Sonic, I'm being extremely patient. You know, I have a ring-"

"_Ha!_ Disgusting."

"-of an odd pattern to decipher. I was figuring that Tails would be able to decode it, but you were the first connection to it. Trust me."

"Trust YOU? Ha!"

"Can you see the ring first?" The hint of impatience pushed Sonic into breaking his position and reaching for the box in his mortal enemy's right hand.

When Sonic opened, a gleaming light escaped the box, and all three squinted as the ring slowly came into view. Sonic and Amy slowly studied it. It was an ordinary ring- except for a holographic pattern inscribed inside the ring. Inside was a hexagonal pattern, of which was a hexagonal star and had diamonds on each point of the star, and its adjacent point touched the edge of the ring. It was beautiful.

Amy put her hand to her mouth. Sonic took it out, turning it around and surveyed the pattern. The ring was not gold- it was platinum.

"I told you-"

"Eggman, did you know that 'I told you so' had a brother. His name was 'Shut the heck up'." From here onwards, Eggman murmured a farewell and left. The beauty of the ring captivated Sonic so much that he forgot his rivalry with Eggman.

Amy then locked her arms around Sonic's arm. "It's so…pretty." Amy muttered as if she wasn't controlling it.

"Yeah…" Sonic could only mutter in return. Then he heard a voice that did not belong to Amy or anyone he knew.

_Put it on!_

Sonic was stunned. It was a voice he never heard of, and out of nowhere. He wanted to check his sanity.

"Amy, was that you?"

"Huh?" So the sanity results- in~

Sonic then told her, "Amy… I'm going to wear it…"

"Why?"

"My… instincts tell me to."

"Well, go on then."

Sonic slithered the ring around his wrist- it was a perfect match. He did this slowly as he did not know what to expect- he could have something. As the ring interlocked with the bones that stuck out of his wrist the pattern appeared and disappeared on his wrist. Sonic smiled.

A smile that faded in an instant.

Sonic suddenly yelled in pain. No, not pain, in sheer excruciation, as the ring seemed to exert a force so strong that Sonic collapsed on the floor, still screaming in pain as waves of electricity ripped through his entire body.

"SONIC! Oh my goodness, Sonic!" Amy's voice did little to comfort Sonic.

Sonic looked like the most pathetic thing in the world. The agony tearing through him never relented as Sonic's voice never dropped a decibel. Sonic grabbed his ring futilely to stop the pain. He tried yanking it off, but it remained stuck there like glue.

The pain that Sonic felt was like no other. It was terrifying, like sitting on a million volt electric chair dunked in water. It froze Sonic's entire body in a sickening knee-bent position. It was like a knife stabbed into him over and over again. If he had to choose this or being dunked in the ocean, he'd dive in the ocean right away.

"Sonic are you okay?" Amy asked anxiously as she reached out for Sonic.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE??? DON'T TOUCH ME!!! GET OUT, FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, GET OUT!!!"

"Sonic…"

"I SAID **GET OUT **_**NOW**_**!!!**" The last three words were in a voice that Sonic himself did not recognise, it sounded like a Darth Vader voice- come to think of it a deepened version of that voice that commanded Sonic to put on the ring.

Sonic was panting, his face down, so his expression was unknown to Amy. Then he faced Amy. His eyes flared, his teeth were of a vampire's and his fingers were clawed up, like he was about to slash her. Then he yelled in fury as he raised up- he literally got off his feet, and now he was over a metre over Amy. The yell rose a hundred decibels as Sonic's blue colour changed… into lighter blue, losing the hint of blue slowly until, at its final stage at azure, he was totally white. Then, the colour changed again, getting darker until it was not white, but it was platinum.

Sonic's closed eyes opened, and they were glowing platinum. There was no doubt of his expression- it was dark, it was angry and worst of all, it was scary.

Amy jumped back. Her breath suddenly drew in. "S-s-s-sonic? What's happening to you?"

Suddenly Sonic's voice turned to normal. It was now apologetic. "Amy, I don't know! I think I'm gonna do something…please get out!" Sonic's expression was anxious- and desperate to get Amy out.

"Sonic…"

Then the force entered Sonic again.

"**I SAID GET OUT!!!"** Then Sonic's hands formed a sphere, and slowly it increased in size, until it was as big as a soccer ball. "**NGRAHHH!!!!!!!"**

Amy felt the sphere pelt on her, and the force exploded in her face. It blew her back a metre, and before she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard the saddest thing Sonic could ever say to her (btw, this is when Sonic tries to fight off the spirit).

"**I **_**hate**_** you…**"

Sonic suddenly realised what he just said. His breathing became erratic- a sudden breath after another. He now looked shocked at his fainted (ex-) girlfriend. He was frozen for an entire minute until he realised what happened.

"AMY!!!!!!!!"

Sonic flew towards her, and carried her in his arms. He knew that she wouldn't allow him next to her, let alone kiss her, so he flung her body out of the house and shut the door. The minute the door slammed the pain commenced again, and Sonic felt himself screaming again, until he too fainted.


	5. prophecy

There was darkness everywhere. Sonic felt himself alone.

As Sonic slowly regained his consciousness, he moaned and groaned a bit- the aftershock of the ring's electric attack had not worn off. He brought his hands to his eyes. Still of platinum colour; he had not returned to his normal Sonic. The normal Sonic, the one that loved Amy, and the one who had NOT said he hated her.

Sonic recognised his voice- it was a normal tone again. But then he heard that little voice again, but magnified several decibels higher.

"Sonic, I've been expecting you. Rise."

Sonic decided to follow its instructions. He sat up and stood, trying to balance himself. He didn't fly- the gravity was pulling on him. Suddenly, his drowsiness got the better of him, and he fell backwards.

"I said RISE!!!"

Suddenly a bright flash of light shone in Sonic's face. He squinted as he tried to adjust his eyes to the brightness. Then, a figure appeared about of the core of the source of light. It appeared as a silhouette at first, but as the figure walked closer, Sonic squinted again to make sure he was seeing properly.

The figure was a hedgehog, but he was a hedgehog of a magnificent face, and he wore white robes. He had long flowing hair that matched his ancient face, of which could have been extracted from a history book or a thousand-year-old painting. He towered over Sonic, and he reminded him of himself and Imperator Ix combined.

As he said 'rise' the staff in his hand shone brightly, the staff of which was a brilliant platinum, and one top was a ring, with a pattern. It was the same pattern that was on Sonic's wrist- the ring of which had ruined Sonic's life.

Sonic then got up to his feet, shocked by this stranger's fury. Why was he doing this to him? Then he suddenly remembered the ring.

"Who… are you? And how do you know my name?" These were the only two questions that Sonic could sputter. Millions were spinning in his mind still.

The solemn frown refused to fade from the stranger's mouth. "I'm sure that your girlfriend Amy had told you about _my_ legends."

Millions turned to billions in one sentence, and he wondered how this sentence would answer Sonic's two questions. Then, as realisation hit him hard as lightning, his mouth flew agape.

"A…Are you _the_ Roho? The master spirit of the Alpha Kingdom?"

A smile replaced the frown on Roho's face. "If I'm not, how am I supposed to answer your questions? And _so_ many to be exact."

Sonic staggered back. Unfortunately Roho looked at Sonic with a worrying look.

"Y…You can read my m…mind?" Sonic's lips hardly moved. Roho sighed.

"Let me tell you something. Amy didn't tell you my _entire_ story." Sonic attempted to sit on the floor, but Roho pulled out a chair from the sky and offered it to Sonic- he gladly took it.

"Sonic, I existed many years ago. I created Mobius and the Alpha Kingdom. Mobius was one of the planets circling in the space- the Alpha Kingdom, oh I wish you could see it! It is a paradise, of anything you love or desire- as long as they are not immoral- will be yours. I created hedgehogs- a copy of what a god did once on Earth, of which you visited the first time to defeat Dark Gaia- and made up the rules. These rules were called the Rules of Morality. If anyone ever broke them, it would be called an Eclipse. And they had to Reverse Eclipse after they knew they had Eclipsed or else-

"Then, everyone lived in peace. Many of them were chosen to be holy and would be my angels. I had a right hand man- Dawn. He was to discourage Eclipse from happening- sort of like commercial reasons- and I was to encourage Reverse Eclipse, because Reverse Eclipse not only meant forgiveness, but it meant blessings to him- it was a sign of love to me.

"But Dawn was jealous. He had mortal emotions- something that only I would not yield. Suddenly, he began Eclipsing all over- and the more he kept Eclipsing, the more I was getting physically hurt- because as Eclipse goes through Right-Hand-Manship it hurts the other person…

"So he got a band of hedgehogs and he started a rebellion… of course because many of us hated to be under my rule I could have lost… but I didn't. With only about 50 out of the 2000 hedgehogs by my side."

"I bet you almost lost though," Sonic commented. Roho sighed.

"No, I… thrashed them. Would have done the same without those 50.

"Anyway he was banished, but started the opposite of Alphaeity- Omegaeity, which encourages Eclipse. He started harnessing power, and the more hedgehogs Eclipsed, the stronger he got and the weaker I got.

"The natural reaction was to try to destroy Mobius. To prevent the 100,000,000 existing hedgehogs from sapping my power. But I kept failing. Because of you."

"ME?!?! But what did I do?"

"Besides putting on the ring which I told you to?"

"Cut it out. Reading my mind. It... freaks me out."

"Anyways I used one of my hedgehogs- now angels- to go and destroy it. Because Dawn- now called Dusk- could come here and destroy me once and for all. He's been in his hideout planning, because he's looking through book after book of witchcraft. Anyway this angel was named Namgge, but he had to be a human- because animals never had that much IQ, and in fact your friend amazes me to enormous extents. And guess who this angel-now-human is?"

Then Roho stepped aside for Sonic to see. And this shocked Sonic the most, because this Namgge was his biggest mortal enemy in history of his heroism.

Eggman.

Namgge, unlike Eggman, was a foot shorter than Roho, but He was almost like him- beautiful, and the same hedgehog features as… say Amy's. He was turquoise in colour, almost like Sonic, and he had the same pattern engraved on his palm. He was fit to be Sonic's brother.

"Sonic, I'm so, SO sorry for what I did to you." Namgge's voice was a mix of Sonic's, Tails' and Knuckles' voices. "I did what Roho told me to do. And I was not very willing to do it."

"Sonic, he's saying that to appease you, it's not sincere.

"Roho, cut it out. It freaks us out."

Sonic was surprised that Namgge, unlike Roho, spoke so casually, a lot like Sonic and his friends.

"Angels have mortal emotions, unlike me. I'll never understand them though."

"Roho, I told you to cut it." Namgge snapped. Roho ignored him.

"After Eggman continuously failed, I was beginning to think that you acquire extremely unusual talents- speed, strength, and stamina. There was a prophecy in my visions of the future- visions that someone will be my right-hand-man… the Alpha Hedgehog. Of speed, strength and stamina, of unusual powers, of one that will be my friend and never wavering respecter. That's when I set my sights on Earth, of which a few clone hedgehogs exist. I got 2 other of my angels to help, but one of them disagreed, and that's when I got the world to think that it was real and happening. It's called an Alphaeity Shock Illusion, which you are experiencing right now. Any guesses for these two angels?"

"Light and Dark Gaia. Chip…"

"You were close- too close for comfort- in naming him his real name. His name was Cope. And Dark Gaia was actually called Mobe.

"Anyway, when I saw you defeated Mobe, I knew that you were the one. You are the Alpha Hedgehog, Sonic. I decided something- that I would use you to destroy Mobius first, rather than get you to be a hindrance to me. And I got Amy to do that- to spread word to you. Now you'll have to be with me, as you get ultimate power, ultimate status… you'll be spared from the other hedgehogs that have Eclipsed…"

"May I ask questions now?"

"Go."

"Why do you want to destroy the planet? The one that you created? And all the hedgehogs that you love?"

"Well, I've been trying to put many people in front of them to discourage Eclipse…"

"I mean, even if you lose against them, you have to have some trace of love for them…"

"…"

"No mortal emotions…"

"Well, I do love them, but they don't love me… why should I sympathise if they hate me?"

"I mean, isn't this love? To always be there for someone whether they know, don't know, care, don't care, love, and don't love? This…" Here Sonic was flashing anger. "…you are being too prejudiced and biased! How could you destroy your creation? And what about me? Amy, Tails, Knuckles… Shadow?" He pushed the last word out.

Roho reflected Sonic's anger. "Sonic, I have no patience with you. You are to serve me. No more. Immortals don't exactly care. They don't romantically love anybody. They have no friends. They have no supporters. They have no feelings for anybody, not even himself. They have power, though of course now the situation makes them feel otherwise." Sonic felt horrified when he directed these at not only himself, but the speaker, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, etc. And now things are seemingly getting worse…

Sonic felt something stinging his eyes. They weren't anger, but they were melancholy, as suddenly something hot and moist slithered down his cheek.

"I…I don't want to lose Amy. I want her. I don't want to be an immortal. I want to listen to you- I want to follow you, I admire you. But…I really want Amy." Another tear released from Sonic's eye as he reminisced Amy's silken voice, and her carefree and loving attitude towards him… he had been missing much.

"You want mortality. You want normality. But why? I can never decipher mortal emotions…"

"Because… I love her. I'm not very sure if she loves me back, but I'll be chasing that… I love her."

Roho smiled. "You're suggesting I should follow you, shouldn't I?"

"No…"

"Ok. I'll think about it. I'll think of your conditions… and eventually find a compromise. I will let you go. I will Shock Illusion you later. Be prepared."

And with a nod, Sonic returned back into reality.

Sonic then woke up. He was no longer platinum- he was back to normal. Sonic then sat up… to see a twin-tailed fox of orange fur sitting next to him. Beside Tails was a spike-gloved red echidna of long flowing hair. Sonic smiled, almost sheepishly.

"Hey Tails. Hey Knuc-"

Suddenly, the echidna threw a punch at the blue hedgehog, who sprawled on the ground defeated. Then the fox used a pair of electrical handcuffs on his hands.

"G…Guys? W…What's going on? W…What did I do? A…Are you mad or something?" Sonic's words came out in muffles, and were laced with several panting noises.

"Shut up, jackass!" Knuckles threw another punch at Sonic. Sonic felt a warm substance ooze from his nose. "Amy told me everything! Jerk."

Sonic was confused. "What?"

Tails turned to Knuckles. "Knuckles, I don't think he was himself. He was 'glowing platinum, with an unknown sphere of immense power that came in infinite numbers in his body'… maybe it was aggravated, but the ring, Knuckles, the damned ring did something!"

"You want a bloody nose as well, Mister Plane-Guy?"

"Knuckles…"

The red echidna turned back to Sonic. "You shot her. You _shot_ her. You said you hate her. _Hate…_ What in the core of the universe do you want from us, Sonic? You are so heartless and stupid."

"Funny _you_ are the one saying this to _me_…"

This time Knuckles' blow hit Sonic's eye, and it immediately blackened. "Want another?"

"I'll pass."

"Knuckles!" Tails intercepted. "Sonic was not himself! You see that pattern on his hand? Do you really think Sonic did that on impulse?"

Knuckles thought for a while. "Yes."

"Urgh! Knuckles believe him already!"

"He hasn't defended himself yet."

"While you were mumbling to yourself all the way here, he was talking in the house- gibberish nonsense- but someone was speaking through him. He defended me! And you!"

Knuckles' eyes widened by a millimetre. "Sure?"

"I'm dead sure! He told that guy he loved Amy- no mistaking that is Sonic's real voice!"

Knuckles froze for a while. Then he turned to Sonic. "Sonic the Hedgehog, you have five minutes to explain what's going around here."

Sonic sighed as Tails released the handcuffs and he launched into his story…


	6. united

Sonic didn't need to catch his breath after telling his non-stop story- he didn't need to breathe anyway. He looked with an expression mixed between a smile and smirk at Tails and Knuckles, looking quite stupid with their eyes wide and mouths agape, that a mammoth could enter their mouths. Tails was the first to recover.

"There's a hedgehog master up there? But how can you have proof? I mean, I've never heard of a di-"

"Tails, he's not a dictator… sort of. But he exists. I know it. I saw him." Sonic couldn't think of anything better to say to him.

"Any idea what he looks like?"

Sonic told him.

"Well… a powerful and ancient spirit that rules all hedgehogs... not to mention every other mammal species…"

"I wasn't sure about the others."

Tails swung his head at Knuckles. "Well, any denial about this story?"

Knuckles closed his mouth into a frown and hung his head. "I have no idea what is going to happen. This may be start of something horrible…"

Tails relaxed his shoulders; they were so fixed that they creaked. "To who? You? Sonic? Amy?"

Sonic widened his eyes. "Wait, Amy! Oh man, where is she?"

"In the hospital. You should see her, and whoa, was she in ba-" Before Tails could finish his sentence, Sonic had jolted out the door. Tails gave an accusing look to Knuckles. "What did I do?"

Knuckles didn't know.

Sonic tapped his right foot impatiently at the reception desk. How could they be so indifferent for something as simple as a room number? Sonic's eyes flickered from the woman to his watch. The woman, not to mention the entire hospital staff, could sense his impatience, and were doing the best they could. Finally, a smile appeared on the woman's face.

"Sir, sorry for your time. Amy Rose is in room 1-13-25. She may be sleeping so it may not be best to dis-" But then Sonic disappeared in front of her eyes. The woman sighed.

Sonic then walked in front of the room 1-13-25. He double took on the plate that hung on the door- engraved the room number- and then rapped his fist twice on the door. Amy probably knew it was Sonic.

"Go away, Sonic." The voice was hoarse, but Sonic couldn't sense any anger traced in.

Sonic still sighed, and he grasped the knob and turned it.

"Sonic the Hedgehog don't you dare open the door!" There was definitely anger in this tone. IT wasn't so hoarse now either.

The vexation in the voice threw Sonic back in shock. Sonic squinted, like he was taking a myopic test. He tried his best not to lose his temper again.

"Amy, please. I can explain everything if you give me five minutes." Sonic was surprised that his tone was rueful.

Amy said nothing, so Sonic grasped the knob and turned it. No answer; he opened the door.

Sonic was expecting the worse of Amy's conditions, but he had seen worse. Amy was about 60% bandaged up, and it looked like she broke her arm. Sonic was nevertheless shocked to see Amy in a bad condition.

"What is it, Sonic?" Amy spoke in the same hoarse tone. Sonic took in a deep breath.

"Amy… When I put on the ring… something controlled me."

"I know that Sonic. It was Roho wasn't it?"

Sonic's mouth dropped an inch. "How did you know?"

Amy turned to look at Sonic with an icy glare. Sonic shuddered. "Sonic, I've been reading books for a long time. I studied everything."

"Then why are you still angry?"

Amy sighed and her face melted. "Something bothers me Sonic. It's just that… you know… I'm worried that what you said was straight from your own thoughts. Like it was spilled from your thoughts as if you were subjected to laughing gas."

Sonic was taken aback by her assumption. "Amy! I don't hate you Amy! I swear I-"

"Sonic, it's a lame excuse! Many guys can say that to a girl, but can the girl really believe it?"

"Amy, listen to me! I really don't hate you! I really li-"

"No you don't! You don't care about me at all!"

"Amy…

"Sorry Sonic. I'm breaking up." The words were like a fresh slap in Sonic's face.

Sonic looked like he was slapped anyway, but he recovered. His expression was grieved, and he was shaking his head slowly. "I…I don't know what to do Amy. I…I tried. " Sonic's tone was low and husky, yet of pure melancholy. His eyes shimmered. "I'm..s…s…" Suddenly Sonic felt something slither down his cheek. Then another. And more.

And then suddenly the grief he was trying to repress exploded.

"Amy!" Suddenly Sonic fell down. And the ground was getting wetter by the second. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing. The person she chased… she broke up with him. And as much as he avoided her… he was crying. Sonic the Hedgehog was weeping in front of a mortal.

Amy was in sheer shock. Instinctively she covered her mouth. Sonic looked pathetic- like he had seen his best friend (in this case Tails; although I'm not very sure if it were to happen anyway) die right in front of him. After what seemed to be an eternity, Sonic looked at Amy. His eyes were gleaming of tears, his cheeks were drenched, and all the more Amy wanted to cry in front of him. Sonic got up and went to the window. He opened it and looked down. It was 24 stories down. Sonic wondered if it was enough to kill him.

Sonic looked at Amy one last time. "I didn't want you to leave me Amy. I'm sorry. I wanted you with me, but if you can't believe me it's fine. You won't need such a pathetic person to be your boyfriend. Goodbye. I'm sorry. I love you."

Then he leaped out.

But wait!

Suddenly, Sonic felt something clasp onto his quill. He immediately drew back his legs. He turned around.

It was Amy.

Amy was crying. She yanked Sonic to the ground and lay down on him. Sonic's ear were pierced by the loud sobbing that rooted from Amy's mouth.

"Sonic!" Amy's voice was high-pitched from her crying. "Sonic! Don't leave me! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I...I…" Amy couldn't speak because Sonic sat up, still crying, and embraced her in a kiss. It felt salty with both of them crying, but it lasted for 3 minutes before Amy pulled away and hugged Sonic even tighter.

"I'm sorry." Their voices came in unison. "I love you."

Then Sonic laid Amy on the bed and were united once more in love.

_Michael Buble- Haven't met you yet_

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out,  
You'll make me work so we can work to work it out,  
And promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get, mmmm....  
I just haven't met you yet!_

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own the song lyrics. They belong to Michael Buble. By the way, sorry the chapter was so rushed and that the ending might be a bit corny. :( I got antsy. Still, hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
